Justice League Origins
by DoctorWho507
Summary: And there came a day unlike any other, when Earth's protectors were called together to defend it.


_The Cosmic Cube has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They wield its power… but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force… our Parademons will follow. The Earth will be his… the universe, yours… and the humans… what can they do… but BURN!_

June 6, 2002, 12:48 A.M. 16 miles outside Carson City, Nevada. A helicopter is seen approaching a military base. On said military base, military vehicles are seen leaving the compound as the helicopter approaches the landing zone. A voice over the speakers is saying: _"All personal, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicles for evacuation. This is not a drill this is not a drill."_ Trucks filled to the rim in people are seen leaving the compound as well. Soldiers carrying suitcases full of military equipment are seen running towards their vehicles. The helicopter lands on a pad and a brunette female is there to greet them. The helicopter hatch opens, and a male blonde and brunette female in glasses step out.

"Agent Ferris," the blonde male said. **(A/N: You try finding a DC Equivalent for Phil Coulson.)**

"Colonel Steven Trevor," she replied.

"How bad is it?"

"That is the problem, sir. We don't know."

A few minutes later they are seen in an elevator going 25 floors beneath the surface of the Earth. As they leave, they begin to discuss what was going on. As they do so, more soldiers are seen with military equipment running for their lives.

"Doctor Collins read an energy surge from the cube about four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Collins to go to test phase."

"He wasn't testing it. Wasn't anywhere near the thing. Spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" The Colonel's secretary asked.

"Where are the energy levels at now?"

"Climbing. When Collins couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be cleared within the next…" she glances at her watch, "…fifteen minutes."

"Do better." Ms. Ferris stops, turns around and walks somewhere else.

"With all due respect, Colonel," his assistant said, "evacuation may be futile."

"Mrs. White are you saying we should tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If we can't control the cubes energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"Go and make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Colonel Trevor stops and turns to her.

"Until such a time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Diana looks at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes sir." She said with an annoyed tone. She walks up to a soldier. "With me." She said.

The Colonel enters the room where he sees a Welsh man with scarlet hair, a bit bald at the top, razor stumble, and very skinny, in a white lab coat and a mesh shirt underneath of it tucked into a pair of black jeans. "Talk to me Doctor."

"Director." Collins walks over to him, passing the machine with the cube in it. An Asian-American grad student continues testing with the cube. He pokes it with a metal rod, but the rod disintegrates on contact.

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The cube is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The Colonel said with an impatient tone in his voice.

"No, it is not funny at all. The cube is not only active, she's behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"Are you kidding, mate? She is an energy source. We turn of the power she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…"

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Doctor Collins looks at his laptop.

"We don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of photonic radiation."

"Photonic?"

"Light. Photons are the universal source of light. I thought you would've learned that in High School Physics."

"Light huh. Doesn't sound harmful at all. Where is Lieutenant Colonel Jordan?"

"Hal? Right over there."

Hal Jordan was sitting in a chair looking at the ring he received a few days ago. _"Lt. Col. Jordan, report."_ The brunette pilot walked over to him.

"I gave you this detail, so you can keep a close eye on things."

"My apologies sir. I have been a little preoccupied."

"Have you seen any thing that might set this thing off?" One of the scientists then called Dr. Collins over.

"No one's come or gone. Collins' clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering, it wouldn't have been at this end."

Trevor looks at Jordan with a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. "At this end?"

"Well yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space. Doors open from both sides."

As Collins worked on trying to figure out what was going on, energy started crackling from the purple cube. As if it was building up energy. The energy buildup eventually caused a vortex of purple energy, which then created an energy beam to fire from the cube. Everyone, even Collins looked scared. A wormhole opened. Eventually the wormhole grew big enough that it exploded. The energy blast didn't kill anyone. As a matter of fact, someone was standing where the portal exploded. He had short black hair, a goatee, was wearing red and yellow robes, and had a maniacal grin on his face. He had a spear in his hand too, it had a shining blue gem at the end of it. Four soldiers with guns closed in on him. Everybody was looking at him wondering if he was friend or foe. Colonel Trevor then spoke up.

"Sir, please put down the spear." The unknown man looked at the spear, then fired an energy blast from it. It caused an explosion that knocked Trevor and Jordan away. The assailant then jumped into the air and landed on one of the soldiers who was firing at him. Using the spear, he stabbed the soldier through the chest. Two more soldiers were firing at him, but the bullets didn't seem to scratch him. The assailant threw knives into their throats killing them. He then fired an energy blast at the female scientist who was next to Collins, but she evaded and made a ran for it. The assailant continued and killed one by slicing his back, and then he was hit by three bullets from three guys armed with pistols. But it only pissed him off. The assailant shot another energy blast at them. He then kicked one of the soldiers into a wall, and the whiplash killed the soldier. He then looked and saw that everyone had been taken care of, not to mention the devastation, but that didn't seem to bother him at all. Hal Jordan got up with a pistol, ready to shoot him, but he grabbed Jordan by the wrist and put a ton of pressure on it, causing Jordan to groan in pain.

"You have heart." He said as he taps Jordan's chest with the spear and a blue pulse of energy could be seen entering him as Jordan's eyes turned a new shade of blue. The assailant smiled with success. Colonel Trevor instantly knew this guy was a force to be reckoned with. He grabs the cube, puts it in a case. He starts to walk away, when the assailant stops him. "Please don't. I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any nastier."

"Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else." Trevor turns and looks at the assailant. "I am Kanto, of Apokolips. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Kanto, you're an enemy of Orion." Dr. Collins stated.

"We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"You planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings. Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Trevor asked with concern in his voice as he felt like he was not going to like his answer.

"Freedom." Kanto said proudly. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" Kanto then uses the spear's mind-altering powers to alter Collins' mind. "You will know peace." Hal looked up at the spiraling mass of purple energy. He then knew what was about to happen.

But Trevor calmly said, "Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing."

"_There's no way Colonel Trevor could miss something like that, I know that he has been trained to notice every little detail. So… why… unless, he wants it to go off…"_ Hal thought. He walked over to the spear-wielding trickster of Apokolips.

"Sir, Colonel Trevor is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop 135 feet of rock on us." Hal looked at the purple mass again to see it growing even more unstable. At the mention of this, Dr. Collins rushes over to his computer to measure the instability. "He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." He said calmly.

This is when Dr. Collins intervened and said. "He's right. The portal's collapsing in on itself. We got three and a half minutes before this goes critical."

"Well then." Kanto looks over to Hal and says, "Do it." Hal swiftly pulls out his pistol and shoots Steve. That single bullet made the Colonel fall on his back as he dropped the case with the Cosmic Cube inside it. As the men left with Kanto, they pick up the briefcase.

A few minutes later, they reach the parking garage and get into a 1999 Jeep. "We need these vehicles." Jordan said.

Jane White looked at them confused like she didn't know what was going on. She then looked at the shady looking stranger whom was wielding an even stranger spear. "Who's that?" She asked.

"They didn't tell me." Jordan replied.

Jane turned around and started walking. It was at that instant she heard her boss over the intercom. _"White!"_ Kanto noticed this and readied himself."

Back in the lab, Trevor pulled the bullet out of his Kevlar attire. "Do you copy?"

And back in the garage, _"Jordan has turned."_ She turned around and saw Jordan with his pistol pulled out and he shot two rounds at her, but she ducked and rolled over to a nearby wall for protection. Both bullets missed her. She then pulled out her pistol. Jordan jumped down and shot three more rounds. He got in he Jeep and drove off with Kanto, Dr. Collins, and most importantly, the Cosmic cube. White fired five rounds at the moving vehicles hoping to get at least someone, but all for naught.

Back in the lab, the purple mass continued to grow out of control and more unstable. As lab equipment was getting sucked into it like a vacuum, Trevor was running for his life. "They have the Cosmic Cube, shut them down."

Back in the garage, White got in a 2001 Ram and took off after them.

Outside, the Jeep that had the Cosmic Cube was being chased by two A.R.G.U.S. vehicles, both were shooting at them. Kanto used his spear to fire a plasma blast that destroyed one of them and caused the other vehicle to crash into the destroyed one. After that, three more A.R.G.U.S. vehicles approached them. But Kanto calmly sat down.

Outside the lab, Colonel Trevor continued to run for his life, but due the growing instability of the portal, the place was falling apart, shelves were falling over, electric systems were failing causing sparks to fly, and water pipes on the ceiling came undone.

Outside the building was no better. The growing instability of the portal caused a magnitude 5 earthquake for a brief moment. Carts carrying military equipment fell off as a well. The soldiers tried to pick up the equipment, but Agent Ferris, knowing the danger, told them to leave it and run.

Back on the interstate, the Ram White was in, not only caught up to the Jeep, but passed them as well, White put the car in reverse then turned it around, so it would be at face with the Jeep. Both White and Jordan exchanged gunfire.

Outside the building, Agent Ferris and the other staff were in their vehicles. "We're clear upstairs, sir, you need to go."

Back on the helipad, the Colonel burst through the door and jumped on the Helicopter, just as the ground started to crack.

On the interstate, Jordan pressed down on the gas harder and rammed into the Ram and managed to slip away from it.

That is when it happened. He portal created an underground explosion which destroyed just about anything within a two-mile radius. The Ram that White was in was caught in the explosion, it sank into the newly formed crater, before it sank, however, White jumped out through the windshield and grabbed on to the ledge.

The Helicopter caught up to the Jeep Kanto was in, Jordan tried to evade them but to no avail. Trevor fired a couple rounds at him, but Kanto fired a blast from the spear which made the helicopter crash. Before the crash, Trevor jumped out. Once he landed he continued firing shots at the Jeep, but soon the Jeep was out of sight. _"Colonel Trevor, do you copy?"_ He heard Agent Ferris over the radio.

"The Cosmic Cube is with a hostile force." He looks over to the helicopter. "I have men down. White?"

She was pulling herself onto he road when he called. "A lot of men still under. Number of survivors, if any, unknown."

Back with Trevor. "Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase. Ferris get back to base, this is a Def Con 1. As of right now, we are at war."


End file.
